Dragon Ball Kaleidoscope
by Shameru Mizunori
Summary: Trunks is the president of Capsule Corp... and has an out of wedlock daughter. Can he keep Capsule Corp. running, raise a daughter, get married, and manage stay out of the paparazzi spotlight? R&R!


Dragon Ball Kaleidoscope  
Chapter One : Nightvision

Ring... Ring...

At nearly two o'clock in the morning, the President of Capsule Corp. had been fast asleep; the sharp ring of the Vizual at his bedside, however, dashed all thoughts of catching any sleep. A soft groan passed through his lips, and he sat up. Locks of long, shoulder length lavendar were pushed aside as he turned on the Vizual. He didn't worry about the state he was in right now; it could have only have been one person, anyway.

"Morning, Titania."

"... How do I get her to stop crying?"

* * *

The whole deal had been hush-hush from its very beginnings; no one outside of the family and its small circle of friends really knew. He had oftentimes kicked himself for not being more cautious, and losing the control which his father's blood was known to carry. Actually, he reasoned to himself, my father's lack of control was what caused me to come about... Typically, the ride to and from her house wasn't that eventful, and left him to ponder his own thoughts to the beat of some knew pop singer only played at this time of morning. This, in its own typicallity, meant that it was some sort of indy pop singer.

This time, though, he was barely paying attention. One hand was on the wheel of the car, the other beneath his chin. Titania had been calling more often than usual, and the wear was showing. Unlike the two of them had thought, she couldn't handle this alone. True, while it had only been a few months, it showed. He sighed heavily, fiddling momentarily with the tips of his hair. Caution fled him, it seemed, when he most needed it.

The lights in her living room were on. He could see them clearly as he pulled up to the house, marking the end of his now ritualistic half-hour trek via hovercraft to South Capital. The air was warm, carrying with it a soft breeze and the scent of the nearby ocean. This was where the last Boudakai had been held, and this was where the two of them had briefly met. That meeting, albiet brief, had been what ultimately tied the two of them together.

Her house was small. It was more of a cottage than a house, but nontheless served its purpose. The young man rapped gently on a window on the left hand side of the house before crossing the yard back to the front door. At this signal of his arrival, Titania fumbled audibly with the locks, but even this noise was drowned out by loud whining and whimpers. The door swung open, and the first thing he caught a glimpse of was the woman's firey colored hair. She was still beautiful, but at this time of morning (or night), she was as tired as he. 

Secondly catching his attention was the child. Her hair was as black as the fleeting darkness about them. The color of her eyes was hidden behind squozen together eyelids as she howled and screamed in Titania's arms. He outstretched his arms, and was gratefully gifted the child. A lavendar brow raised in amusement as the child began to quiet down.

"It seems that even she notices that something is wrong," he muttered, entering the house behind the red-haired girl. 

A wry chuchle escaped her lips. "I highly doubt that. She's not old enough to understand that." Her path stopped just before the kitchen, which, given its proportion to the house, wasn't that big. The man took note of this, and his brows knitted just slightly. Titania spoke. "She probably just wants a bottle or something... Do you wanna sit down?"

For some time he left her answerless. The gears in his mind, perfectly oiled with genes from his genius mother, were whirling about in more silent ponderance. The other saw this, and she stopped, regarding him in puzzlement. "...Trunks?"

The demi-saiyan glanced down at the child in his arms, watching the gentle rises and falls of her infantile chest. He didn't get to see her often; most of the times when he'd try to visit, it was either late night early morning like this, or Titania wouldn't be at home. The baby-sitter didn't recognize him, and as a good clientee should, didn't permit him inside the house. Somewhere inside of him... Azure blue orbs looked up toward where she now stood, regarding her for a silent moment.

"... Titania...."

"Yes?" All interest in seeking out a bottle for the baby had waned. Instead she now regarded him intently, listening. Trunks shifted awkwardly in the chair, and then stood, walking over to her. The babe in his arms cooed gently, and it reached out for Titania while still clinging to the shining material of his jacket. 

"... How long will it take you to pack everything you and Kinara need?"

* * *

End of Chapter One! Yessss! : ) And now, my silly lovelies, it's your turn! Review, and receive more [ even though I'm typing more anyway... ^^; Still, it's motivation to write more, and write it well!]

Love ya! Latez  
Shameru


End file.
